Far Star
by Fukusono
Summary: The sun rises over Saitama prefecture just like it would any other day but starting today, the students of Ryuu High are in for a drastic change from their normal lives all thanks to the newest resident at the Hiiragi House, Kyouko Hiiragi.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Star: Far Star**

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the window of the Hiiragi household. The house had an aura of expectance as the light radiated through the curtains. Kagami, one of the two Hiiragi twins was the first of the children to get up that morning.

"Good morning" she said to her father who replied in the same way.

Kagami knew that her twin sister Tsukasa wouldn't be up for a while so she decided to eat breakfast without her. Kagami made sure not to pour too much into her food bowl, not wanting to go off of her diet.

"So Kagami, do you know what day it is" her father asked.

Kagami thought for a moment and said "It's Saturday, right".

The father of the twins sighed and said "I guess I didn't tell you, your cousin Kyouko is moving in today".

"Really" Kagami asked, remembering Kyouko.

She had relatively the same features that Kagami had but her hair was longer and her eyes were a much lighter shade of blue. If you looked into them long enough, you would think you were looking at a block of ice. She was a very shy person on the outside and inside but she had a quick temper that had a chance of expressing itself in violence.

"So, when should Kyouko get here" Kagami asked,

a bit curious since she always looked forward to Kyouko's appearance.

"In a few hours if she's on time" Mr. Hiiragi said in his normally calm voice.

"Shouldn't we get a room ready for her then" Kagami asked, keeping the excitement held within her.

Mr. Hiiragi could tell that Kagami was excited and said "Well, I have the furniture ready, but I didn't want to move it in until I found out if she brought anything with her".

Kagami nodded but secretly knew that her father was just being lazy.

"I'm going to go wake up Tsukasa" Kagami said and left the table to enter Tsukasa's room.

Tsukasa was sleeping in her bed as normal since she always had a problem waking up. Kagami, smiling at the cute look her twin sister had on her face, went up to Tsukasa and started to shake her gently, saying

"Tsukasa, it's time to get up".

"Five more minutes Onee-chan" Tsukasa mumbled and rolled around so she was facing away from Kagami.

Kagami, deciding not to surrender so easily to her sister this morning, tried again, saying

"come on Tsukasa".

Kagami tried shaking Tsukasa a bit more, remembering the conversation Kagami and her two friends had about how whenever someone said five minutes, they never really intended it to be just five minutes. Tsukasa eventually sat up in bed, looking around the room in a daze.

"Good morning Onee-chan"

she said in a very tired tone, getting out of the bed and almost slipping in the process. Tsukasa attempted to walk into the kitchen but tripped on the floor and fell face first, falling to sleep shortly after.

"Balsamic Vinegar" Tsukasa mumbled

as she started to sleep. Kagami sighed; this was going to be a long morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A car parked in front of the Hiiragi residence, a woman getting out and saying

"You should stay here while I go talk with Mr. Hiiragi".

The girl inside nodded, waiting patiently for what was bound to happen. Despite trying to hide it, she knew that being with her favorite family members was just what she needed after such a traumatic experience. The woman knocked on the door and Mr. Hiiragi came to the door, greeting the woman.

"Are you sure this isn't a problem for you Mr. Hiiragi"

the woman said and Mr. Hiiragi smiled, saying

"Not at all, my daughters are quite fond of her anyways".

The woman motioned for the girl in the car to come forward and she got out, bringing a few bags out with her. The woman looked at the girl and said

"Good luck Kyouko".

She then went back to the car and drove off, probably never to be seen again. Kyouko's frozen eyes stared upon Mr. Hiiragi, waiting for her next order.

"Come in Kyouko, this is your home now too, you don't need to be invited in"

Mr. Hiiragi said and Kyouko instantly blushed at her first blunder, bowing and apologizing. Mr. Hiiragi laughed, saying

"It's ok Kyouko, actually, we still need to get your room ready so I should be apologizing for that".

"It's Ok, I'm just glad that I could come here and live with all of you"

Kyouko said and showed a small smile. Kagami, who was in Tsukasa's room, helping Tsukasa with her homework since her accuracy was almost a nightmare to her older twin, had no clue that Kyouko was already in the house and standing behind her. Kyouko stood there in silence, thinking of the perfect way to greet her two favorite people in the world and decided on the easiest way that came to mind.

"KAGAMI, TSUKASA"

Kyouko yelled as loud as her soft voice could and pounced on both of them, bringing them both to the ground with her. They both let out a yelp in surprise until they realized who it was.

"Kyouko, don't surprise us like that"

Kagami said, playfully punching Kyouko who smiled and said

"I missed you too Kagami".

Tsukasa had a look on her face that would make one think that she was a deer in headlights, causing Kyouko to laugh.

"Tsukasa still is easily frightened"

Kyouko asked Kagami and she nodded, both of them sighing. Kagami, knowing that Kyouko was also easily frightened, opened up a video online and said

"Hey Kyouko, take a look at this".

Kyouko watched a car drive down a nice country side road, soothing music playing in the background. Tsukasa and Kyouko were both looking at the scene with dreamy eyes until a zombie popped up and screamed a blood curdling scream. Both Tsukasa and Kyouko screamed, grabbing onto each other and falling on their butts. Kagami got a kick out of this but prevented herself from laughing for her sister's sake. After recovering from trauma shock, Kyouko, who was still holding her chest as she caught her breath, was laughing since she didn't expect Kagami to get her back so quickly.

"Hey Kyouko, why don't we set up your new room"

said and Kyouko nodded, asking Tsukasa to come along.

"Oh Tsukasa, watch out for my"

said but it was too late, Tsukasa already tripped.

"Bags"

Kyouko said and sighed, seeing that Tsukasa was still as air headed as always.

"Hey Kyouko, I hope you don't mind if some friends come over tomorrow"

said and Kyouko smiled, saying

"Of coarse I don't mind".

Kyouko then helped an embarrassed Tsukasa up and went to the room that would soon belong to Kyouko. They all got in to see Mr. Hiiragi moving in some furniture.

"Ah, Kyouko, where do you want these"

Mr. Hiiragi asked. Kyouko, instantly feeling a bit embarrassed that someone else was doing her work, said

"Oh no, Mr. Hiiragi, don't worry, I'll move it around myself".

He nodded and left, saying

"You three have fun".

Kyouko looked at the room, seeing only a book shelf and a bed in place, the small table, a drawer, a desk, and a chair still not moved in.

"Can I help"

asked, looking at Kyouko and Kagami, not wanting to be useless. Kyouko smiled and said

"Well, some of your cookies may help me and Kagami".

Tsukasa instantly perked up and said

"I'll go make cookies".

Both Kagami and Kyouko sighed, getting ready to move the stuff. Kyouko instantly told Kagami to put the small table in the center of the room and the drawer against the bed and the wall so it would work as a table for things such as alarm clocks. Kyouko moved on to the big task, pushing the desk with her shoulder, she easily moved it against the wall. After bringing the chair up to the desk, Kyouko put her bags down and started to unpack all of her light novels, a hobby she picked up from Kagami, and she also placed some of her other items onto the desk and shelves. After a moment of just talking with Kagami and unpacking, Tsukasa came back with her home made cookies. Somehow, when eating the cookies, Kagami seemed to get more than Tsukasa and Kyouko.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday soon arrived meaning only one thing in the Hiiragi household. For Tsukasa it meant meeting friends, for Kyouko, it meant making friends, and for Kagami, it meant barricading the door from short, blue haired invaders. Kagami, who normally wakes up first, got up to eat breakfast as she normally did. To her surprise, Kyouko was already at the table, appearing to wait patiently.

'I didn't know Kyouko woke up this early'

Kagami thought as she walked up to Kyouko. Kagami let out a large sigh as soon as she saw Kyouko's face, mumbling

"I should have known, she slept in the chair".

Kyouko was known for doing some strange things so this was nothing new to Kagami, who has witnessed much worse from Kyouko. Kagami, deciding to continue with gathering her breakfast, went and got a box of cereal out of a cabinet, taking the milk from the refrigerator shortly after. Kagami then took a bowl out of another cabinet and placed it onto the table, pouring the cereal in. Kyouko's ear twitched and her eyes jolted open, knowing that someone else was in the room. She looked over at Kagami and thought of a proper way to say good morning. Kagami put the milk into the cereal and lifted her spoon to start eating.

"Thanks for the food"

she said and was about to take a spoon full of cereal.

"GOOD MORNING"

Kyouko said and wrapped her arms around Kagami's neck, causing Kagami's face to go straight into the cereal. Kagami, who was now thoroughly angered, raised her head and stared at Kyouko, eyebrow still twitching.

"Oh, we're having cereal for breakfast"

Kyouko said innocently, barely hiding a smirk. Kagami, who had already thought of a way to get back at Kyouko, moved swiftly out from under Kyouko, who was still leaning on Kagami, causing Kyouko to flip the cereal bowl onto her head. Kyouko then hit the floor with a stupid expression on her face which caused Kagami to laugh. Kyouko, who was also laughing, was now covered in milk and cereal with a bowl on her head.

"Maybe we should take a shower"

Kagami said. Kyouko agreed with that idea but neither of them moved from their positions.

"I GO FIRST"

they both yelled and charged in two different directions. About a half an hour later, Kagami came out of the shower, smirking as she saw the defeated look on Kyouko's face.

"That wasn't fair, you didn't tell me where the bathroom was"

Kyouko said and Kagami just smiled victoriously. About an hour after that, Kagami had finally managed to awaken Tsukasa and Kyouko had finished her shower. Tsukasa was in her pajamas and Kyouko was still in a bath towel when the bell rung.

"Oh, I completely forgot that Konata and Miyuki were coming over today"

Kagami said as Kyouko started to blush and run around randomly, yelling

"I FORGOT WHERE MY ROOM IS".

Tsukasa just walked by with no clue as to what was going on since she was still half asleep. Kagami, pointed down the hall, causing Kyouko to run in that direction.

"She's almost as forgetful as Tsukasa"

Kagami said, releasing an exasperated sigh. Kagami went up to the door and opened it to see Miyuki, a very smart girl with pink hair and Konata, the reincarnation of evil, standing there lazily with long blue hair and malicious green eyes.

"Yo"

Konata said and walked into the house, causing Kagami to sigh due to Konata's lack of manners.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting something"

Miyuki said after hearing all the yelling.

"No, it's ok, you weren't disturbing anything important"

Kagami said, welcoming Miyuki into the house. Tsukasa walked out, still in her Pajama's and finally realized that her friends were staring at her oddly.

"Oh, I .. I don't normally look this bad in the morning"

Tsukasa said as she rushed back into her room. Just then, Kyouko came out of her room and walked towards Kagami with no regard of Kagami's friends being right behind her.

"Hey Kagami, do you know where the Pocky Sticks are"

Kyouko asked, feeling a bit hungry after having breakfast dumped on her head.

"Kagamin~ you never told us you had a second twin sister"

Konata said, a trademark cat like smile on her face.

"This is my cousin, Kyouko"

Kagami said. Kyouko, who finally realized Konata and Miyuki, instantly switched to her shy mode and hid behind Kagami. Kagami pushed Kyouko in front of her and said

"Come on Kyouko, there's nothing to be afraid of".

Konata instantly went up to Kyouko and gave her a look over with her green eyes. Kyouko started to blush and retreated back behind Kagami, causing Konata to say

"I don't bite … much".

Kyouko paled at the idea of Konata biting her and hid farther behind Kagami. Konata turned back to Miyuki and said

"Hiding behind Kagami sama is a good idea, she's eats enough to hide all of us behind her".

"What was that"

Kagami said, instantly getting angry only to hear Konata say

"Nothing".

Kyouko started to giggle, finding this joke funny which didn't help Kagami's anger problem. Miyuki was at a loss for words due to the nature of the current conversation. Tsukasa came out of her room after getting dressed and joined the group of five. They all decided to relocate to Kagami's room, even if it was against Kagami's will, and started going about their daily routine of talking to one another. Konata mostly talked about Manga and Anime which made Kyouko a bit curious.

"Hey Konata, why don't you join an anime or manga club"

Kyouko asked and Konata instantly reached into her bag, saying

"Well, it would be a good use of my time but…".

Konata then pulled out the drawing she made the last time the question was asked. Kyouko looked it over and so did Kagami, saying

"Why did you keep this picture".

"It's the best picture I have of you Kagamin"

Konata said with a smirk.

"I can see Kagami breathing fire like that"

Kyouko said which caused Kagami to yell

"Don't encourage her Kyouko".

After further conversation, it was time for Miyuki and Konata to leave.

"Are you going to Ryuu High, or are you just here to visit Kyouko"

Miyuki asked. Kyouko responded by saying

"I'll be going to Ryuu high, so I'll see you tomorrow".

"See ya"

Konata said lazily and the two of them left.

"I'm glad I was able to meet your friends"

Kyouko said to the twins, glad that she already had friends who she would go to school with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky Star: Far Star**

_Chapter 4_

Monday morning and all was well in the Hiiragi house, or so it appeared.

"TSUKASA, GET UP OR WE WILL BE LATE"

Kagome yelled, causing Tsukasa to get up, saying

"Oh, is it Monday already Onee-chan".

Kyouko, who couldn't help herself, launched herself onto Tsukasa, who yelped in surprise.

"GOOD MORNING"

Kyouko yelled into Tsukasa's ear, thoroughly waking her up. Kagami stared at Kyouko for a moment before saying

"Kyouko, go put pants on please".

Kyouko looked down and then blushed, saying

"Oh, sorry".

Kagami side stepped just in time to dodge Kyouko, who barreled out of the room.

"Why me"

Kagame said as Kyouko came back, fully dressed in her new uniform.

"Kyouko, your sleeping hat is still on"

Kagami pointed out as Kyouko quickly took off her pikachu sleeping hat.

"Hurry up girls, or you'll be late for school"

Mr. Hiiragi said and the girls ran out of the house, dragging Tsukasa with them. The Hiiragi triad made it to the meeting spot just as Konata was walking down the street.

"Yo, Kagamin~ number one, Tsukasa, Kagamin~ number two"

Konata said, causing Kagami to grow an anime vein.

"SHE'S MY COUSIN"

Kagami yelled at Konata who waved her off and said

"What are you talking about Kyouko".

"I'm Kyouko"

Kyouko said and Konata looked at Kyouko, nodding and saying

"Yep, your Kyouko, your butt isn't as big as Kagami-sama's".

Kyouko and Kagami both blushed, Kagami trying to come up with a good come back, but came up dry. The rest of the walk was rather normal, besides a few lude comments from Konata, who seemed to still be on the 'Kagami's butt is bigger than Kyouko's' thing. Konata noticed Kyouko's down mood and said

"Don't worry Kyouko, your bre"

but Kagami stopped her by saying

"Don't even go there".

Konata made a strange noise, which was supposedly a giggle and the conversation went back to normal, until they reached school and had to go to class. Kyouko was in the same class as Konata and Tsukasa, so she was glad that there were some similar faces in her class. Nanako Kuroi was Kyouko's new teacher, who, Konata said, was the most evil person on the world, which made Kyouko a bit paranoid. Class started and Kyouko waited outside for the Kuroi-sensei, who, came out as expected.

"Oh, you must be Kyouko, come on in"

Kuroi sensei said to Kyouko. She came in and was told to stand in front of the class.

"Class, this is our new student, Kyouko Hiiragi, treat her well and you know the rest"

Kuroi said and now it was Kyouko's turn. Being shy around new people, Kyouko was now on the spot. She broke out into a cold sweat and started to stutter.

"I..I..I'm Ki..Kyouko. Itss...nice to..to meet you"

she said while stuttering.

"OK Kyouko, you can take a seat in the chair behind Konata"

Kuroi said and then got started with her lesson. Kyouko sat down behind Konata, who leaned back and said

"Shyness is a moe point Kyouko".

Kyouko tilted her head, not knowing what a moe point was but shrugged, it was probably nothing important. The day went on as normal until lunch, when Kagami came over to eat with her sister, friends, and cousin. Konata got a devious grin on her face, saying slyly

"Hey Kyouko, how do you eat a chocolate cornet".

Kyouko blinked a few times then said

"I think it's like a beehive, so wouldn't you eat it from the top, so none of the cream falls out".

"Oh, I always thought it looked like a seashell"

Tsukasa added, putting her finger on her chin.

"Ok, we've had this conversation at least five times already"

growled Kagami, dreading the returning thought of the cornet representing a fat version of herself, the large bottom being her butt. Everyone knew that after the main classes was gym class and no one, not even the twins, Kagami and Tsukasa, knew of Kyouko's physical abilities. So gym class eventually came around the corner and today was dodge ball. Kagami was quickly able to notice how nervous Kyouko was, but wasn't quite sure why. Kagami never got the chance to ask however since the class was starting. The teams were Yutaka, Tsukasa, Minami, Konata, Patricia, and Hiyori versus Kyouko, Kagami, Ayano, Misao, and Ko. The game started and it was obvious that Konata's team was winning since they had the two main power houses, Konata and Minami. After about fifteen minutes of futile struggle, Kyouko was the last one left, and both Konata and Minami had balls.

"You're going down Kyouko"

Konata said with a grin as she pulled her arm back. Minami did the same and both threw their balls at the same time, causing Kyouko's eyes to widen, making her look like a deer stuck in head lights. Minami's ball hit Kyouko in the stomach while Konata's hit her in the chest, causing her to fall down backwards.

"Do you think she's ok Onee-chan"

Tsukasa asked Kagami who nodded, adding

"Yeah, I've seen Hayori take one of Minami's balls before and she was OK".

Konata's team celebrated as Kyouko slowly got up. She went up to Kagami and said

"I'll.....be back...soon".

She then left the gym, both Kagami and Tsukasa watching her leave. Kagami then said

"Actually, I take that back, she may not be alright".


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry for how short this chapter is, but I didn't want to put two chapters in one ... even though I probably could have)

**Lucky Star: Far Star**

_Chapter 5_

Kyouko returned to the next class, but she kept her head down the whole period, which, Konata thought was just out of shame over defeat, though Kyouko's actions were worrying Tsukasa. Class soon ended and Kyouko went home before the others, though Kagami was determined to catch up to her, certain something was wrong. Kagami was astounded at how much ground Kyouko could cover when she wanted to but, after crossing a few streets, Kagami caught Kyouko when she was bording the train. The fact that Kyouko made it to the train that was thirty minutes earlier than the train that everyone in Kagami's group of friends normally took defiantly told her that something was wrong. Kagami stopped in front of a startled Kyouko, panting after all of the over exertion.

"Geez, the least you can do is slow down"

Kagami said after catching her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't know that we all walked home together"

Kyouko said, but Kagami didn't believe her.

"Kyouko, something's wrong, what happened"

Kagami asked but Kyouko gave Kagami a huge grin and said

"Nothing's wrong, see, I'm smiling".

Kagami almost would have given up if it was not for one thing. Kyouko had blood on the side of her mouth.

"Kyouko, if you're going to lie, at least clean up the evidence"

Kagami said, pointing at Kyouko's mouth. Kyouko touched it with her finger and looked at her finger, blood on her finger.

"Oh, how did this get here"

she said and Kagami sighed, staring at Kyouko. Kyouko waited a moment before allowing her features to darken.

"Do we have to talk about it"

Kyouko asked sadly, looking down.

"Yes"

Kagami said in a serious tone, the door of the train closing. There was no longer any escaping this sticky situation for Kyouko, who was now trapped by Kagami. Kyouko sat down, followed by Kagami, who was still awaiting an answer.

"OK, I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone else"

Kyouko pleaded and Kagami agreed, just wanting an answer.

"Well"

Kyouko whispered in her soft voice, adding

"I have a few medical conditions".

"Like"

Kagami growled, getting impatient with Kyouko's beating around the bush.

"Well, I'm a Hemophiliac"

Kyouko said, then added

"My immune system and body are naturally weak".

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this"

Kagami said, now concerned for her sister turned cousin.

"I don't want to be a bother"

whispered Kyouko, who then added

"I was always a bother to my old family because of my medical issues, I don't want to be a bother on my new family".

The door to the train opened and it was now there stop. Both Kyouko and Kagami got out of the train and Kyouko grabbed Kagami's arm, asking

"Kagami, please don't tell anyone".

Kagami looked back and paused for a moment, responding by saying

"I won't unless it becomes a problem".

Kyouko nodded, deciding that what Kagami just offered was going to be her best offer and they both walked home.

"Kona-chan, I think you hit Kyouko too hard"

Tsukasa said, looking at Konata as thoughtfully as she possibly could.

"Nah, if Hiyori can take it, I'm sure Kyouko can too"

Konata droned, seemingly back to her old bored self.

"Hm"

Tsukasa said and looked at the train that was just arriving. She would have to ask Kagami later, she would know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky Star: Far Star**

_Chapter 6_

The Hiiragi household was silent until Tsukasa got home. She headed towards her dad and asked

"Dad, do you know where Kigami or Kyouko are".

"They should both be in there rooms"

Mr. Hiiragi said and Tsukasa thanked him, going towards Kagami's room. She opened the door only to find Kagami studying.

"Onee-chan"

Tsukasa said and Kagami looked up, saying

"Oh, Tsukasa, welcome back".

"What's wrong with Kyouko"

Tsukasa asked. 'Wow, if Tsukasa noticed, then it must have been the most obvious thing in the world' Kagami thought, letting loose a mental sigh.

"Well, I guess I can tell you since we're twins, but you can't tell anyone else"

Kagami said and of coarse, Tsukasa nodded. Kagami told Tsukasa everything, from how she found Kyouko on the train, to how Kyouko is a hemophiliac and has a weak body and immune system. She even told Tsukasa about the promise they made. Tsukasa, nodded and said

"I guess that makes sense"

then walked away. You suddenly had a bad feeling about telling her but waved it off, it was probably just you being paranoid again. Tsukasa was suddenly hit with the information and picked up the phone to call Miyuki. She waited but eventually Miyuki picked up and said

"Hello, Takara residence".

"Hello Yuki-chan"

Tsukasa said in a bit of a worried tone. She had no clue what a Hemophiliac was, but it sounded horrible.

"Ah, Tsukasa-san, what's wrong"

Miyuki asked, her breathing normal on the other side of the phone.

"What's a Hemophiliac"

Tsukasa asked, hoping it was some kind of obsession with food. 'But wouldn't that make Onee-chan a Hemophiliac as well then' Tsukasa thought as Miyuki started answering.

"Being a Hemophiliac means you have Hemophilia, which is a disease where your blood doesn't clot correctly, causing you to bleed for longer periods of time than normal. It is very rare and can be dangerous if one is not careful. Why do you ask Tsukasa-san"

Miyuki said, waiting expectantly on the phone.

"Well, Kyouko is a Hemophiliac. She also has a weak body and immune system, does that mean anything"

Tsukasa asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well, it would explain why she left so quickly after being hit so hard with those dodge balls"

Miyuki said.

"I'm going to call Kona-chan and tell her"

Tsukasa said then bid Miyuki good bye. She then started to call Konata. Kyouko sat in her room and stared at the ceiling. She knew that if she told Kagami, it would eventually get out. But what was she supposed to do? Keep lieing to one of her most favorite people in the world who are still alive? You just wished that no one else would find out soon since it would be bad if everyone started to worry about you all the time. That is, of coarse, how the last incident happened.

"Kagami, Tsukasa, Kyouko, dinner time"

Mr. Hiiragi yelled. You knew you had to get there fast or else Kagami would stick the whole serving plate into her mouth and eat it. Tsukasa started to walk through the hallway when, out of nowhere, both Kyouko and Kagami stormed through the hall, all three of them getting stuck in the wall.

"I WAS HERE FIRST"

Yelled Kyouko, who was back to her playfull self, but then, Kagami yelled

"NO, I WAS".

Tsukasa yells for mercy and yells

"I'M BEING CRUSHED".

Tadao a.k.a. Mr. Hiiragi sighed, and said

"What a hand full".

His wife, Mrs. Hiiragi, said

"I think it's cute".

Mr. Hiiragi started to laugh as did Mrs. Hiiragi, causing the three girls to stop arguing and struggling and look at them. Kyouko used this opportunity to sneak over to the table and sit down, yelling

"HAH, I GOT HERE FIRST".

"NO FAIR"

Kagami yelled. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal in the Hiiragi house.


	7. Chapter 7

(Thanks to all of you who have enjoyed this story. To tell you the truth, I'm building off instinct on this one since I lost the old plot I made for this story half a year ago heheh. But it is still a good story line and I hope you enjoy. Also, I will try to make the chapters longer.)

**Lucky Star: Far Star**

_Chapter 7_

The next few days went by with absolutely no problems at all, besides Kyouko's growing fear of Dodge ball, though Tsukasa leaked the info to Konata about Kyouko's illnesses, so Konata went easier on her during dodge ball games. But this Friday afternoon promised to be different. It was gym class again, and to the terror of everyone who knew of Kyouko's sickness, Minami was on a team opposing the team Kyouko was on. Konata was able to blackmail the gym teacher into putting Minami and Kyouko on the same team until now. The reason her blackmail tactics have failed was because the teacher learned that she didn't have a picture of him staring at little elementary school girls, but he let Konata off easy since she was the Great Sojiro-sama's daughter.

"Ok, everyone get into your teams"

the gym teacher yelled and all the students took their places. Konata, who was placed on Kyouko's team, was coming up with a plan. She crawled over to Kyouko and said

"Hey, can you throw a ball".

Kyouko nodded and Konata handed her one ball.

"We're both going to aim for Minami, when I say three, you throw your ball"

Konata said, Hiyori nodding as well. The three of you took your place and got ready.

"One"

you all took aim.

"two"

you all pulled your arms back and Minami threw a ball at Hiyori, hitting her in a spot where no human being should be hit.

"THREE FIRE ALL CANNONS"

Konata yelled and both of you threw the balls you had. Minami dodged your ball and grabbed Konata's, flinging it at Kyouko. Everyone seemed to see things happen in slow motion as the ball headed straight for Kyouko.

'not again'

Kagami thought while watching the ball helplessly.

*WHAM*

The ball made a loud smacking sound as it hit Kyouko right in the face, causing her to fly almost a foot back before falling. Everyone could tell that the ball had more effect on Kyouko than it did on other people, who might just hold their head in pain.

'I guess this is why Konata-sama tried to keep me from placing Minami on the other team'

the gym teacher thought as Kyouko got up and excused herself from the class room. Tsukasa ran after her, unexcused of coarse, but the gym teacher allowed it. Miyuki walked up, mumbling

"oh my, this may not be good".

Kagami then went after Tsukasa and Kyouko, hoping to stop Tsukasa from doing something stupid. Apparently it was too late.

"Kyouko, are you bleeding anywhere"

Tsukasa asked as she followed Kyouko into the girls room.

"I don't know, why"

Kyouko asked and Tsukasa then said

"Well, your a hemophiliac, so it would be bad if you were".

Kagami entered the bathroom at the word Hemophiliac and the room went quiet. The pressure in the room rising almost as quickly as the temperature.

"YOU TOLD HER"

Kyouko yelled at Kagami, who noticed that Kyouko's forehead was bleeding. The school bell rang and Kyouko stormed out of the girls room, pushing Kagami out of the way as she left. Kagami went after her but found that she had already left the building.

"This is bad"

Kagami said and Tsukasa nodded. No one else knew about it, but Kyouko had a horrible temper and would express it quite openly when she was tempted.

"The demon's unsealed, everyone find shelter"

Konata yelled and Kagami sighed, this was going to be some day.

"We should call dad"

Tsukasa said and called him, telling him that Kyouko left the building. He told them both to come home and said that he would try to reach Kyouko, so both agreed. The group of girls minus Kyouko walked outside of Ryouou High School, noticing that it seemed like it would rain later.

'What a mess'

Kagami thought to herself as they all walked home, everyone expressing their concern for Kyouko.


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys, I was able to make this chapter much longer and I also included a character that isn't my own, but is actually seen in either the manga or light novels (both are only Japanese I believe), so take a look =))

**Lucky Star: Far Star**

_Chapter 8_

The sky over Saitama province, Japan started to darken as the rain fell upon the parched land. A single girl was walking in the rain. She was Kyouko, who was rather depressed at the moment.

"Why did she have to tell everyone, now I'll only be a bother"

Kyouko grumbled as she walked through a residential area. She had no idea where she was, but, at the moment, she wasn't even aware that she was still walking. The sky lit up as a large boom was heard across the land, causing Kyouko to snap out of her reverie.

"NO! I'm probably being a bother as I speak"

Kyouko groaned to herself. She started to look around and then realized something. Something very, very, very important.

"Where the heck am I"

Kyouko yelled in frustration with her quiet voice, punching a mattress that was on the side of the road, apparently for pickup from the garbage men. As she walked on, looking for something familiar, she noticed how tired her legs were and cursed herself for her weak body. Another flash and a loud bang brought her to the realization that she was not only lost, but soaking wet, and tired as well.

"Just great"

she said in frustration. She rested her hand against a metal pole to take a breather when the unpredictable happened. A monstrous strand of lightning came down and hit the metal pole she was resting on, electrocuting her. She fell to the ground in a heap from the electric shock.

"Oh my"

a woman said from her house and ran out to bring the girl in, hoping she was alright. Back at the Hiiragi house, Kagami and Tsukasa were getting worried, and so were their parents. Mr. Hiiragi could almost hear his brother yelling at him for losing Kyouko.

"Can't we call the police"

Tsukasa asked but Mr. Hiiragi sighed and responded by saying

"No Tsukasa, a power line was hit, so we have no power or phones".

Kagami, who was at her wits end, was about to head out into the rain when her father stopped her, saying

"Kagami, it is too dangerous, at this point, all we can do is pray to the kami that Kyouko is alright".

Kagami sighed, this was all her fault, if anything happened to Kyouko, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. So, she sat down with her father and prayed to the kami for Kyouko's safety. The storm started to subside the next morning and the Hiiragi family, minus the two sisters who were in college, Inori and Matsuri, went searching for Kyouko. Kagami and Tsukasa were going to look around the school grounds, Tadao was going to look in the city, and Miki, a.k.a. Mrs. Hiiragi, was going to go look near where Konata lived.

"Keep your eyes open and ask around in case anyone else has seen her"

Mr. Hiiragi said as they all split up. Kagami and Tsukasa arrived at the school grounds and did see the small trail of blood droplets, but they disappeared as soon as they left the school due to the rain.

"Geez, for someone who is supposed to be weak, she can sure move fast"

Kagami said, talking more to herself than others as she walked around the school grounds.

"I'm sorry I told her, I was just worried about her"

Tsukasa mumbled, nervous that Kagami would get angry at her, but all Kagami did was sigh and she then said

"I knew someone was going to say it eventually".

In an unknown location, Kyouko was starting to wake up. She tried to stand but found that it was much harder than she would have thought. She then sneezed and realized that she wasn't in her room, but someone elses.

"Oh, you're awake"

the person said and Kyouko instantly jumped but the person released a pleasant laugh and said

"Please, I am Amahara Fuyuki, the school nurse at Ryouou High School. Would you happen to be Hiiragi Kagami".

Kyouko lagged a bit but Kyouko eventually said

"no, I'm Hiiragi Kyouko".

"Oh, I see. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you go to Ryouou"

Fuyuki asked and Kyouko nodded, causing her to smile. She then said

"That was very dangerous, to be walking out in the rain like that".

Kyouko looked down and said

"I'm sorry, but I just had a fight with someone".

Fuyuki nodded and then added

"you should probably go apologize to them".

Kyouko then got up, but almost fell over, so Fuyuki helped support her and said

"Why don't I drive you to the Hiiragi house, I'll call Mr. Hiiragi while we ride over".

Kyouko nodded as Fuyuki helped you into the car. She picked got her cellphone and looked through a bunch of papers. She then dialed a number, which Kyouko guessed was Mr. Hiiragi's phone number.

"Hello, Mr. Hiiragi, this is Amahara Fuyuki, the school nurse, I have Kyouko here, yes, I'm driving her to your house now, yes, your welcome. Good bye Mr. Hiiragi"

Fuyuki said and turned the phone off.

"He is very relieved that you are ok"

Fuyuki said and Kyouko nodded. She arrived at the house and Miki was already there to greet Kyouko, though Tadao wasn't back yet.

"Thank the kami, you're ok"

Miki said and hugged Kyouko. She was surprised that a woman of such slight frame could almost choke the life out of her in a hug.

"Be careful, she was electrocuted yesterday, so she may still be a bit dazed"

Fuyuki said and Miki was instantly coddling Kyouko. Another car pulled up to the drive way and you noticed it as none other than Mr. Hiiragi. He seemed to have his normally calm disposition, though his eyes showed worry. Kyouko also noticed that Tsukasa and Kagami were in the car and both seemed very relieved that Kyouko was alright. Everyone seemed glad to see Kyouko, but, she knew that once all of this excitement died down, she would have a lot of explaining to do. Her last thoughts before disappearing into the house with the rest of the family were

'oh joy'


	9. Chapter 9

(Ok, a response to the comment. I can explain some of the problems, but you are right about the punctuation, mine is horrible T_T. Though as for the lightning, you have to give me a brake, I haven't even learned physics yet heheh, that's next year. Though a few people have commented on my constant use of said and I apologize. If anyone would like to, could they send me a list of other words I could use instead of said? It would be very helpful for my writing skills and for your enjoyment. As for the nurse, I never read the manga/light novel, so I don't know what she is really like and judging by the only picture I've ever seen of her, she seems like someone who keeps a level head no matter what life throws at them, so I gave the character a constantly level and calm attitude. Also, there's a running gag in my story, I wonder if anyone can find it =P. Enjoy, and thank you for any comments and criticism)

**Lucky Star: Far Star**

_Chapter 9_

The Hiiragi residence was once again filled, with the added presence of the school nurse, Fuyuki, who felt like she should explain a few things to Tadao and Miki.

"Kyouko, why did you run away"

Tadao asked, now into his concerned mode. Kyouko sighed and said

"I didn't run away, I went for a walk to calm down and got lost".

Kyouko had almost thought she had gotten out of this conversation ... almost.

"Why did you need to calm down"

Tadao asked and Kyouko sighed, saying

"I had a small argument with Kagami. Sorry Kagami".

Kyouko then bowed to Kagami, who happily accepted the apology. Tadao was about to ask another question, but Kyouko already knew what it was so, she decided to answer it for him.

"Kagami gave a secret away that was really private"

she said, looking down at the ground.

"Maybe you should tell them so it's not a secret anymore"

Kagami told Kyouko, hoping that Kyouko would agree. Fuyuki, who already knew one of Kyouko's illnesses from yesterday, decided that she would start.

"To make it easier on Kyouko, I can tell you. Kyouko is a Hemophiliac"

Fuyuki said and Kyouko sneezed, since she caught a fever from standing in the rain. Everyone was now looking at Kyouko, who sneezed again and added

"I also have a naturally weak body and immune system".

"Why didn't you tell us earlier"

Miki said, growing very concerned.

"With my last family, all they did was worry about me. I was always a bother to them, I don't want to be a bother to my new family as well"

Kyouko said, getting a bit more determination in her naturally soft speech.

"Kyouko, you will never be a bother to us"

Tadao said while nodding his head a bit.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can excuse you from gym"

Fuyuki said and Kyouko quickly shook her head, saying

"No, just dodge ball".

Fuyuki let out a pleasant laugh and said

"Ok. I have to get going, but if you ever need my help Kyouko, please, don't hesitate to come to my office".

"Thank you ..."

Kyouko started to say but Fuyuki waved her off, saying

"You can call me Fuyuki. I'll talk to you later".

She then left the house, leaving the Hiiragi family alone. Miki scooted over to Kyouko and said

"Just like Tadai said, you will never be a bother to us".

She then hugged Kyouko, this time much more lightly. Kyouko started to tear up, she didn't want them to worry about her all of the time. She suddenly felt faint and leaned onto Miki a bit too obviously.

"Are you ok Kyouko"

Miki asked as she felt Kyouko's head.

"Oh my, she has a high fever"

Miki said and both Tadao and Miki helped Kyouko to her room. Kagami looked at the window and saw Fuyuki staring through the glass. Kagami, who was slightly disturbed, opened the door and asked

"What are you doing".

Fuyuki, who looked up, smiled and said

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagami, I just really love these family moments".

"Whatever, I don't want to know"

Kagami mumbled and closed the door. She would check on Kyouko later since for now, her parents were probably going to brief her on why it was bad to keep such a secret from them. Fuyuki started to walk home, saying

"Hmmmm, Sojiro-sama may be disappointed".

Later on, during the night, Kagami decided to visit Kyouko in her room just to say good night ... that is ... if Kyouko is still awake. Kagami walked towards the room, opening the door quietly and peaking in. Kyouko turned her head and one of her eyes opened lazily as Kagami entered the room.

"Are you awake Kyouko"

Kagami asked quietly, which Kyouko responded by grumbling a quick yes.

"I'm sorry I told Tsukasa"

Kagami whispered, trying not to create too much noise.

"Hmmm"

Kyouko said. Kyouko's voice was wavering a bit, so Kagami asked Kyouko if she had been crying and she said that she had been.

"Kyouko"

whispered Kagami. She was concerned for the well being of her newest sister, who was formerly her cousin. Kyouko reached into a bag and pulled out a piece of metal that was about a foot long, if not a bit more. She pressed a button and a blade that was almost a foot long came out of the metal.

"I promise on this blade"

Kyouko said in a somewhat wavering tone, then added in a much stronger one

"that even though my body is weak, I will one day prove to everyone that I am not, everyone always tries to protect me, but one day, I will protect everyone".

The room was quiet as the gravity of what Kyouko said sank into Kagami.

'Does being weak really effect Kyouko this much?'

Kagami thought as she looked at Kyouko. Kyouko, however, was determined to prove her worth to the world, even at the cost of her own life.


	10. Chapter 10

(ok, I tried to take away some of the saids and add other things in their place. Tell me if it worked)

**Lucky Star: Far Star**

_Chapter 10_

The days after Kyouko's Pledge have seemingly gone well. Nothing really happened besides Kagami's home work, Tsukasa's cooking, and Kyouko's sleeping. It was Thursday morning and Kagami was just waking up. Even though she would never admit it, she was getting rather excited about the festival coming up. Kagami remembered last years festival ... ah yes, a day without the annoying Otaku, who was preparing for one of her Otaku gatherings. Kagami entered the kitchen and started humming a song to herself. She took out a bowl of cereal and poured the milk, sitting down. Right before she started eating, she was pounced on from behind and her face went straight into the milk.

"Oh, we're having cereal for breakfast"

Kyouko joked with a grin on her face.

"Didn't we do this before"

Kagami asked as she glared at Kyouko who nodded. Kagami then sighed and said

"I guess I'll take another shower then".

As she walked out of the room, a bucket of Sardines fell on her head.

"HAHAHA, I DIDN'T DO THAT BEFORE THOUGH"

Kyouko yelled as she ran out of the kitchen.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

Kagami roared as the two ran through out the house. After about fifteen minutes of rampaging through the house, Tadao poked his head out of the room and said

"Girls, what is going on"

in his normally calm voice. He then saw Kyouko running through the hall.

"I wonder what has gotten into her"

Tadao said only to be answered by a grunting Kagami charging through the hallway.

"Oh, I see"

He sighed and walked back in, saying

"It's ok Miki, we can go back to sleep".

Tsukasa, after waking up from all the noise, started to walk down the stairs only to be rammed by Kyouko, causing both of them to fall over.

"KAGAMI"

Tsukasa cried as she struggled, thinking she was being attacked by a monster, which, was only partially correct.

"BLARGHARAGH"

Kagami roared as she grabbed Kyouko. Kyouko, made a very hurt face and held her nose. Kagami instantly calmed down and said

"Kyouko, are you bleeding".

"Fwi wurs"

Kyouko mumbled through her hands. Kagami pulled Kyouko's hands away, only to hear Kyouko cry

"IT HURTS".

Kagami sighed in annoyance and said

"I'm going to take a shower".

"Kaaagaaamiiiiii"

Kyouko whined, clinging onto Kagami's leg as she tried to walk.

"What"

Kagami said, getting a tad frustrated.

"I heard you talking about a festival"

Kyouko said and her ice colored eyes lit up.

"I didn..."

Kagami was about to say but Kyouko cut in, saying

"You were thinking out loud again".

Kagami started to blush when Miki, her mother, saved her.

"You two are going to be late to school"

Miki half scolded, aiming it at Tsukasa and Kagami.

"Kyouko, are you feeling well enough to go to school"

Miki asked, concern now flooding her voice. Kyouko nodded with a smile, saying

"Yeah, anyways, I can't keep missing work, I'll fall too far behind".

Miki nodded and then added

"Ok, just be careful".

Kyouko nodded and started getting dressed, she was excited that she could get to see Konata and Miyuki again. After the three girls were dressed, they all walked out towards their normal meeting spot and waited for Konata. She finally arrived and said

"Oho, Kyouko, it's NICE to see you again".

Everyone sighed at Konata's strange humor besides Tsukasa, who didn't even know that it was supposed to be humor. They then got onto the train and headed towards school. Once they got there, Miyuki was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Good Morning Kyouko-san, I hope you are feeling well today"

Miyuki said politely, smiling at Kyouko. Kyouko smiled back and said

"Yes, I am feeling better, thanks".

The four girls started to walk back through the halls when Fuyuki walked up to them.

"Hello girls"

She said as she walked by, her normal serene smile on her face. She then nodded at Kyouko and continued to walk.

"Something's off, why is everyone acknologing me now"

Kyouko asked, curious towards the stares.

"Well, after Friday, everyone thought you were dead"

Konata simply said as if it was nothing.

"That's a horrible thing to say Konata"

Kagami scolded, disliking the way the conversation was turning out.

"Maybe I am dead"

Kyouko said with a creepy grin on her face, but Kagami then added

"Kyouko, don't encourage her".

"Oh, are you all going to the festival"

Konata asked, a smile growing on her face as a shocked look grew on Kagami's face.

"You aren't seriously coming"

Kagami choked out as Konata's cat like smile lit up the hallway.

"Yup, the con was canceled"

Konata said, grinning like a fiend.

"I still have my kimono from my last festival"

Miyuki said and Kyouko gasped, realizing something.

"I need a kimono"

she said in an urgent tone, looking around.

"Don't worry, I'm sure one of mine will fit you"

Kagami said, reassuring Kyouko.

"Don't wear hers Kyouko, you couldn't pull off such a manly look"

Konata whispered deviously and Kagami's eye started to twitch, causing her to growl

"Hey, are you trying to start something".

All in all, it was just another normal day for the girls.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucky Star: Far Star**

_Chapter 11_

"I always love festivals"

Kyouko chants as Kagami hands her a kimono.

"If you don't hurry up, we'll miss this one"

Kagami groaned, the over optimism from Kyouko was starting to get on her nerves.

"Sorry, I just haven't been to a festival in a while"

Kyouko said, her mood dieing down a bit.

"Ok, do you like this one"

Kagami said, holding out a blue kimono with yellow snow flakes on it.

"Yeah, that ones good, thanks Kagami"

Kyouko said with a large smile and grabbed the kimono, running into her room.

"She'll come back when she needs her obi tied, all I have to do is wait a few minutes"

Kagami muttered to herself as she started to get dressed in her own Kimono, which was dark blue with a light blue flower design.

"Onee-chan, we're ready"

Tsukasa called about twenty minutes later. Kagami, who was surprised it took Kyouko so long to ask for help, went to Kyouko's room to find no one in it. She then went over to Tsukasa and was shocked to see that Kyouko not only did her own Obi, but was now helping Tsukasa with hers.

"How did you"

Kagami almost yelled, trying to keep the shock from her voice.

"Oh, my mother was a pretty traditional person, so I picked up a few things from her"

Kyouko whispered, as if remembering something sad, then added

"Ok, you're ready Tsukasa, lets get goin".

Tadao had to attend the shrine since he felt it needed to be clean, but Miki was going to go with her children, just in case. Upon arrival, they all met up with Konata and Miyuki, Miki separating from them to talk with some friends of hers.

"So, what should we do first"

Konata asked and both Kagami and Kyouko said in Unison

"Goldfish".

Konata then said deviously

"I knew you two shared your looks but now you share a brain too".

"Shut it"

Kagami growled, clenching her fist. Everyone got to the gold fish and as Kagami leaned over to catch one, they all ran away from her.

"Not again"

Kagami cried, almost brought to tears. Kyouko and Konata started to laugh at Kagami, who was swiping furiously at the gold fish. Kyouko then jabbed her hand into the water and as she pulled it out, a goldfish's tail was in between her fingers. She placed the goldfish in Kagami's net and smiled, saying

"There you go".

Kagami smiled back at Kyouko, feeling grateful for the assistance, though, a little embarrassed. As everyone was walking, Konata started talking about how there was almost no romance in any of their lives. Kyouko, however, had her hand to her chest, apparently having a hard time breathing.

"Are you ok Kyouko"

Miyuki asked, instantly realizing Kyouko's pain. Kyouko nodded and said

"Yeah, I'll be fine".

Kagami eyed Kyouko suspiciously, wondering if she has had a history of heart problems as well, but decided not to bring it up. Kyouko excused herself from the group, causing a large amount of suspicion amongst all of them.

"Hey, you guys think she'll be ok"

asked Konata, who's lazy green eyes watched her run towards a bathroom.

"You really just can't tell, sometimes she is then other times..."

Kagami said and didn't need to finish since everyone understood. Tsukasa started to go after Kyouko to see if she was ok. Tsukasa found Kyouko walking back towards the group, seeming a tad more tired than before.

"Are you ok Kyouko Onee-chan"

Tsukasa asked, that hurt puppy look in her eyes. Kyouko nodded and said

"Yeah. Come on, let's go back and have some fun".

Tsukasa's mood instantly lightened as Kyouko dragged her back towards the crowd. As soon as they came back, they saw that Konata had a large teddy bear with her. Kyouko started to pout and Kagami playfully punched Konata's shoulder, saying

"I told you we should have waited for Kyouko".

Then, Kyouko saw something that caught her eye.

"Oooo, a Kendo competition"

Kyouko said and everyone stared at her as if she wasn't human.

"Kyouko, you know kendo"

Miyuki asked politely.

"Yeah, the prize is 50,000 yen, I'm in"

Kyouko said and took a wooden sword, getting up on stage.

"Excuse me miss, but only competitors are allowed onto the stage"

a man in a traditional kimono said.

"I am a competitor, now bring me my victims"

Kyouko said, a spirit of determination instilled in her.

"Very well, first competitor on stage"

the guy said and a boy in kendo gear got on stage.

"What, I have to fight a girl, she doesn't even look like she's worth fighting"

the boy said and Kyouko started to fume, getting ready to yell at the boy.

"Fight"

the guy said and the boy aimed for Kyouko's waist since she didn't have kendo armor on. Kyouko brought her bamboo sword around her head, blocking his attack and then whacked his helmet with the butt of her sword. Kyouko then claimed victory, to everyone's surprise, by hitting the boy in the same spot that he failed to hit her earlier. The competitions continued this way until Miki came and saw Kyouko beating up some random boy with a kendo stick.

"Kyouko, you can't fight, you have too many health conditions to fight"

Miki scolded as Kyouko whacked the last competitor.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop"

Kyouko said and got off the stage, saying

"Good bye sir".

She then ran off with the rest of the girls and Miki.

"Wow, Sojiro-sama would have loved to see that on film"

the kendo instructor said as he continued his lessons.


End file.
